


A Night To Remember

by TheLadyGuinevere



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyGuinevere/pseuds/TheLadyGuinevere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a proposal to the lovely Belle is rejected? Well, certainly a memorable experience full of fluff and shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night To Remember

Gaston approached LeFou, hiding the fluttering in his stomach with his usual arrogant grin. For once in his self-confident life, Gaston was nervous. He was going to ask his little sidekick his opinion today, and believe it or not, his answer mattered to him more than he could say. He held back a sigh. He hated how soft the small man made him, how weak and almost charitable. It was terrible! Soon he’d be no better than the average unattractive peasant!  
“LeFou!” he boomed, pleased to see the expectant expression on the stout little man’s face once again.  
“Yes, Gaston?” he replied.  
“Come, sit with me. We need to have a...talk.”  
LeFou’s stomach churned. Gaston hadn’t discovered his secret...had he? With wide eyes he obediently followed Gaston to the fountain at the center of the town square, and sat beside him, waiting.  
“Now LeFou, I need to ask you something.”  
“Y-yes Gaston?”  
“What do you think of me...proposing to Belle?”  
“Oh…” LeFou tried to choke back the rising emotions with a grin, “I think that’s a...swell idea Gaston. Any girl would be lucky to have you.”  
“Really?” Gaston’s cocky smirk faltered, “You don’t have any objections to that...whatsoever?”  
“No Gaston. She’s the most beautiful girl in town after all. And don’t you deserve the best?” The smaller man hurriedly blinked back tears. He only wished that he could give Gaston all he deserved.  
“Oh,” Gaston cleared his throat, “Then...it shall be done today! At this very minute!”   
Before he had the chance to reveal any emotion, Gaston tromped off, trying to fight the rapidly surfacing feelings. Fine then. If LeFou had no feelings for him so be it. The little man admired him, which was to be expected of course, but nothing more. How had he become so foolish? Letting his heart fall prey to such a blundering fool? He wasn’t handsome, he wasn’t even a woman! And yet...and yet...there was just something about the look in his eyes...enough. Gaston shook his head. It didn’t matter. He would be his old self in no time, sweeping Belle off her feet and continuing his life as usual.  
“Belle, oh Belle!” he crooned.  
She emerged from her little cottage, beautiful as usual, chocolate eyes sparkling.   
“Gaston, what a...pleasant surprise.”  
“Belle, I have come to discuss with you a matter of utmost importance.”  
She sighed tiredly. Not this nonsense again.  
“Today is the day your dreams come true! Your fantasies of wifely submission. I know it’s what you’ve always wanted, and lucky for you, you won’t be just anyone’s wife, you’ll be mine. Any woman would die to be in your shoes. We will make a perfect pair,” he grinned, “rather like my thighs.”  
“Oh Gaston I...just don’t deserve you.”  
“Who does?” An image of LeFou appeared in his mind, and he blinked it away irritably.   
“But thanks for asking!” And with that she was off, striding away from him hurriedly.  
He quirked his brow in confusion. Where was that strange girl off to? He’d expected her to be swooning by now.  
“Belle! Wait!”  
He ran after her retreating form and she turned around with an exasperated sigh.  
“Yes?”  
“Will you be my wife?”  
“Gaton I’m flattered, truly, but, no.”  
“No?”   
What was this? He struggled to take it in. No one had ever rejected his advances before today. First LeFou and then Belle...his pride couldn’t handle it. He broke down in shuddering sobs, melting to the ground before the shocked Belle.  
“G-Gaston? What’s wrong? Surely this proposal doesn’t mean this much to you?”  
“No,” he whimpered, “Alas, Belle, I do not love you. But don’t cry. I’m sure you’ll find someone almost as good as me once you stop turning them down.”  
She rolled her eyes, stifling a sigh, “Then what is it, Gaston?”  
“Another has my heart but it is simply not to be!” He pounded the ground dramatically.  
“I’m sure we can work this out,” Every other woman in town is madly in love with him anyway, she thought.  
“Who’s the lucky lady?”  
“Ah Belle,” he choked through his sobs, “It is not a woman who has captured my heart, but a man.”  
A man? This was unexpected. She pictured the muscular Gaston in the arms of another toned male, both gazing admiringly at their reflections and examining their teeth. The thought made her giggle.  
“Do not laugh at my agony!” he cried.  
“Oh Gaston, it wasn’t that I’m laughing at. Let me help you. Tell me who this kind sir is.”  
“It is…” he took a shuddering breath, “LeFou.”  
“LeFou?” she echoed back? How had Gaston fallen for someone so short and dumpy and sweet and...utterly unlike him in every way? LeFou wasn’t confident, in fact, he worshiped the very ground Gaston stood on-  
Ohhh.  
“Yes, that silly little fool has me infatuated. He’s almost as perfect as me, in some odd way.”  
“But he’s-”  
“Loyal and kind and funny? Yes, Belle, he is all that.”  
“Oh,” Belle said with a surprised smile. The more she thought about it, the more cute of a couple she thought they would make. LeFou was doing him some good; at least Gaston had learned to appreciate someone other than himself.   
“Belle I am in dire need of your assistance. I do not think LeFou feels the same way.”  
“What do you mean? He follows you around like a puppy-”  
“He admires me, I mean, who wouldn’t, but I don’t think he sees me...romantically.”   
She gave a little laugh.   
“Do you see the way he looks at you? There’s more than just admiration in those eyes.”  
“You really think so?”  
“I know so,” she replied with a smile in her voice, “but he’s shy. All you have to do is go get him.” She gave him a playful push on the shoulder.  
Gaston beamed at her.  
“Thank you Belle. Maybe all those books of yours are a good thing. You’re very smart.”  
“No problem.”  
Belle smiled, surprised, tucking an ebony lock behind her ear. That was probably the first nice thing he’d ever said to her. Yes, LeFou really was doing him good.

 

LeFou watched Gaston go, trying not to cry. Why had he told him to propose to Belle? He sniffed and shook his head. He was a man, he wasn’t going to be weak. Gaston was going to have the life he deserved, with or without him. He’d done his best, hadn’t he? He’d stayed by his side for years, loyal and loving. He really did love Gaston. He loved his dark hair, his smile, the masculine way he walked and talked that made LeFou just swoon. And he really loved that although Gaston did his best to hide it, he was loyal to LeFou too. And although the bigger man appeared to be very rough with him, he never hurt him. His punches and shoves were friendly and playful, it was just who Gaston was. He was the only one who ever listened to LeFou, after all, who would care about the opinion of someone as inferior as him? But...Gaston did. And now he was gone, off to live a new life with the most beautiful girl in town. What was LeFou to do? He sat on the edge of the fountain, head in his hands. He didn’t know how long he sat there, he just...hurt. As the sky was getting dark he started from his trance at the sound of clomping boots.  
“LeFou!” boomed a familiar voice.  
He looked up with red rimmed eyes and tried to smile.  
“Gaston. How’d it go?”  
“She said no.”  
“She...she what?” his heart beat faster and he tried to shove down his rising hope, “how could she say no to you?”  
“Honestly, I don’t know. But I don’t care.”  
“You don’t?”  
“No, LeFou. And do you want to know why that is?”  
He swallowed. “Y-yes.”  
He looked into Gaston’s eyes found found nervousness there. He didn’t think he’d ever seen that look on the man’s face before.  
“It’s because the one who has my heart is...you.”  
“Me?” he choked.  
He wasn’t hearing this. It wasn’t real. Gaston loved...him?  
“Yes LeFou,” the pain in Gaston’s blue eyes became apparent, “all this time it’s been you. You’re almost as perfect as me. You’re loyal and you can always make me smile after I’ve had a rough day. You’re always by my side. You may not be the most beautiful in town but when I look at you I see...everything I’ve ever wanted. I’ve never felt like this before and as much as I hate to admit it it scares me. I’m not good at this whole honesty thing but...I’d do anything to hear you say you love me too.” Their eyes met and LeFou felt dizzy.  
“Gaston...I...I love you.”  
Gaston’s perfect face rose in a beautiful smile and LeFou felt his heart swell.  
“I knew it! Oh LeFou!”  
Before he could say a word their lips made contact, and flowers blossomed in the pit of LeFou’s stomach. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Gaston’s lips were so soft and warm. LeFou smiled against him, wrapping his arms around Gaston’s broad shoulders, and their mouths intermingled in an undeniable wave of euphoria. Time seemed to melt and they came up for breath, gasping. LeFou smiled shyly. Gaston grinned.   
“LeFou, will you stay the night at my house?”  
Heart throbbing at the implication, he gave a breathy yes, and smiled. Gaston had no idea what was in store for him. 

 

Rap rap rap. LeFou knocked on Gaston’s door, half afraid his love had changed his mind. But there he was, opening the door with his usual broad grin.  
“LeFou,” he greeted his lover, and pulled the small man in for a passionate kiss.   
He melted into Gaston’s arms, happy to a bursting point.   
“Come in, come in.”  
He walked into Gaston’s cabin, glancing at the usual bearskin rugs and walls adorned with antlers. They looked different tonight, changed with the wondrous knowledge that Gaston could finally be his. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of beer and cologne. He loved Gaston’s smell. He sat on the soft couch and adoringly watched the bigger man saunter over.  
“Get ready for the night of your life,” he said smugly.  
LeFou smirked. Little did Gaston know he was more experienced in male on male “rendezvous” than most in the town. One fateful evening he had seduced the drunken baker’s son and they had spent a most enjoyable night together. He, for once, had an advantage over his sought-after lover. Sure Gaston had hooked up with the bimbettes on many, many occasions, but it wasn’t the same with girls. LeFou would know, being on the receiving end of their affections when Gaston didn’t feel like taking them to bed. He was determined to show Gaston how much better being with a man was.  
“I’ve been waiting for this for so long,” the hunter rasped, his voice husky.  
LeFou’s heart began to pound. The words sent tingles down his spine. Before he could say a word Gaston pulled him into a heated kiss. Leaning into his stout lover, he ran his hands up and down his back, recalling how the girls loved to be caressed.He felt LeFou shiver under his touch. Good. He ran his fingers up and over the man’s shoulders and gently scraped down his chest, making sure to go over his nipples. LeFou shuddered at the contact in this sensitive area. They touched and explored and kissed for a while, letting the passion build. Gaston could tell LeFou was excited by the frantic way he was sucking his lips. He couldn’t wait to get this started. LeFou moaned into him, his muffled cry dripping with suppressed desire, and he shivered. Impulsively, he snaked his hand between them to LeFou’s crotch. Feeling his touch, LeFou threw his head back.  
“Oh, G-Gaston!”  
He had no idea how good it would feel for Gaston to finally touch him there. He felt himself harden beneath the fingers he’d craved for so long. LeFou grinded himself against the contact, moaning, sensing Gaston’s surprise. He looked to the hunter and saw that he was at a loss for how to continue this, also noting the growing bulge in the larger man’s pants. The feel of LeFou’s heated member rubbing frantically against his hand was shockingly pleasurable. Smirking, LeFou removed his pants to expose his throbbing rod, fully erect and unexpectedly large. Upon seeing LeFou without pants, Gaton felt his own cock harden more. He was unsure about how to handle this delicious anatomy of LeFou’s, a feeling he was unaccustomed to having in the bedroom.   
“Touch me Gaston.”  
Gaston obeyed, wrapping his hand around LeFou, who moaned again at the contact. Instinctively, his fingers started to move. LeFou felt a fire erupt in his loins. His fingers felt so good. Shuddering, he closed his eyes, letting the sensation wash over him. Gaston was pretty good for his first time with a man. He stroked his hand up and down, the steady pace slowly building LeFou’s tension. He did this for a while, watching the shorter man’s face twist in pleasure, his every moan sending tingles down his spine. Seeing LeFou in such a state was getting him hot and bothered. The short man was so vulnerable, so touchable. He wanted to feel LeFou’s soft hands on him, he couldn’t take it any more. Pushing LeFou down, he hovered over him, scooting up until their faces were parallel. He began to grind their crotches together, feeling the friction through his pants. Grunting, he moved his hips faster, closing his eyes as the pleasureful rubbing escalated. He loved the feeling of LeFou’s hard cock beneath his own. That was more like it. LeFou, wondering what Gaston was trying to accomplish with this, pushed him to his back. He loved him, but he really had no idea how to have fun with a man.  
“Let me show you how it’s done,” he said, voice low and husky with desire.  
Gaston, filled with hungry want, didn’t mind the shift in dominance for once. He just wanted LeFou in him, on him, all over him. Grinning, LeFou undid, the hunter’s pants, yanking them off. Gaston shivered as the material slid over his heated member, exposing it to the open air. LeFou looked at Gaston hungrily. Just as the bimbettes had always claimed, he had a great piece of meat, and fully erect, LeFou could only describe it as appetizing. An idea slowly formed in his mind, an idea that made his heart (as well as his cock) throb. Now that he actually had some power over his desire-filled and squirming lover, he may as well take full advantage of it.   
“Do you want me Gaston?” he asked in a low voice that sent chills down the hunter’s back.  
He could only mutter a hoarse “Y-yes.”  
Teasingly, he ran his fingers over Gaston’s throbbing rod. The man arched into LeFou’s hand, groaning. Gaston wanted this more than he’d ever wanted anything.  
“Then I think I’m gonna have to make you,” he paused to grasp Gaston’s length in his hand, making the man shudder, “beg.”  
“Beg?” asked Gaston incredulously “I’m not going to-”  
He was silenced into a moan when LeFou began to stroke the heated cock in his hand.  
“If you want more of this,” he sped up in demonstration, driving Gaston crazy, “you’re gonna have to. I’ve been fantasizing about you begging me to pleasure you for a long time.”  
He’d never seen LeFou like this before, so assertive and commanding. He supposed it was all that pent up sexual energy. Either way, as much as he hated to admit it, it turned him on. LeFou continued stroking agonizingly slowly, and Gaston squirmed. He was so turned on right now, he was holding back whimpers. What was this? He trusted LeFou, he’d tell no one if he was submissive, just this once, and he did want to make LeFou’s fantasy come true. He couldn’t stand it any more, he needed more. He was going to do it.  
“Please.”  
“Please what?”  
“Please pleasure me.”  
“You’re gonna have to do better than that.”  
Gaston took a deep breath.  
“Please LeFou,” he let his passion take over, “I can’t take it any more. You’re making me feel so good and I need more so badly. Please please make me climax.”  
The words made LeFou’s cock pulse. For once, he was in control. Gaston, seeing how much he’d turned LeFou on, smiled. He actually enjoyed this.   
LeFou closed his eyes as shivers ran down his spine. This was going to be fun. Abruptly, he sped his stroking to a rapid pace, loving the sound of Gaston’s euphoric moan. LeFou’s soft hand was a godsend, and his groin was a pit of fire. All that existed was this glorious friction, his lover giving him so much. The pleasure built in him like dark and powerful waves, and just as they were about to crash the hand stopped.  
“LeFou” he groaned weakly, feeling the waves ebb. He could hardly stand it. Squirming, he ground his cock into LeFou’s hand, desperate. LeFou watched him pant, his member twitching.  
“You’re not cumming until I enter you.”   
“Enter me?”  
“It’ll hurt at first, but it will bring you unimaginable pleasure. I’ll bring you unimaginable pleasure.”  
The desperately horny Gaston panted a yes, spreading his legs obediently.   
Slowly, he felt himself being torn by LeFou. It felt like flame, but he refused to let out any sound. He felt his lover’s soft hand caress his face lovingly.   
“It’ll feel better soon, I promise.”  
He nodded, feeling LeFou move inside him ever so slowly, picking up speed when Gaston was ready. The pain was ebbing away, replaced by the pleasant feeling of LeFou inside him. Slowly, pleasure built again. LeFou let out a throaty moan that made Gaston shudder.   
“Oh please LeFou, touch me,’ he gasped.  
His lover complied, and the blood rushed to Gaston’s groin. He stroked gently, picking up the speed to match his thrusts. Gaston moaned, enjoying all the sensations, when inside him he felt a whole new level of pleasure erupt.   
“Oh LeFou!” he cried, throwing his head back.  
“I see I’ve hit the spot,” the shorter man breathed between groans.  
Gaston felt so good, and LeFou could feel himself building to a climax. Gaston arched his back, and he knew he was close. LeFou, thrusted faster, faster, until he was pounding Gaston with all his might.   
“Say..my..name,” he croaked.  
“LeFou,” Gaston murmured, “LeFou, LeFou, oh LeFou!” until it was a throaty cry.  
With one final thrust, he pulled out and released his load all over Gaston’s hairy chest, keeping up the movement on Gaston’s cock until he came too, moaning, and flinging his seed up and all over LeFou. Panting, LeFou collapsed onto his lover’s heaving chest, a smile forming on his lips.  
Gaston felt something bloom in the pit of his stomach.  
“Oh...LeFou…” was all he could say.  
“I know Gaston,” his love replied, “I feel it too.”  
“I love you.”  
LeFou felt his heart swell once more. “I love you too. More than words can say.”  
Gaston drifted into sleep, and LeFou cuddled into him, thinking of the wonderful times ahead of him. He couldn’t wait to start living life with Gaston by his side in a whole new way. He was about to follow Gaston into dreamland when a smirk crossed his face. Thinking of a song he’d sung once upon a time, the last words he uttered before he fell asleep were, “No one does me like Gaston.”


End file.
